Where is the Captain?
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Cerita dimana sang kapten menghilang dengan misterius. Lalu apa upaya yang dilakukan para nakama? Fanfict gaje yang tiba-tiba ingin ditulis. no edit karena gak sempat. semoga bisa dimaklumi. RnR kalo mauuuuuuu


Yohooooooooo

Ane datang menyuguhkan fic baru dengan multichapter lagi. (Padahal yang strong heart belum selesai, eh malah udah bikin yang lain lagi). Habis tangan gatal mulu pengen bikin fic ini sih. Jadi mau tidak mau ane buat aja. Yang penting Happyyyy. YA KAN? Hahahaha.

Waktu ceritanya ku ambil saat SHP sedang bergerak menuju Shabaody Arc. Tepatnya sebelum bertemu Camie & Pappag. Ceritanya mungkin ntar akan mereset kemana-mana (Alias nggak masuk akal & Gaje Super parah), tapi harap dimaklumi. Otak ane memang suka ngeblank kayak gitu sih. Dan hayalan ane terlalu ketinggian, sehingga sewaktu nulisnya susahnya minta ampun. Yohoooooooo…

Selamat membaca~

Eps tunggu dulu, lupa bikin ini.

Warning : Gaje, , Sok keren, Sok beken, Sok aksi, sok sok sok semua sok lah pokoknya.

Desclaimer : One Piece itu milik ane. *Ditampar bolak-balik ama Oda*

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : WHERE IS THE CAPTAIN?**

**.**

Siang itu sangat cerah.

Tampaklah semuanya sedang berkumpul di dek rumput Sunny untuk menikmati cemilan lezat sang koki yang tiada duanya. Seperti biasa, Luffy mendapatkan porsi terbanyak dari yang lain. Karena sang koki tahu kalau ukuran normal akan menimbulkan protes dari sang kapten rakus itu. Makanya ia selalu memberikan cemilan double jumbo kepadanya.

Angin laut yang sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana di dek begitu nyaman dan hangat. Semua terhanyut dalam ulah sang trio kocak yang pastinya selalu mendapat 'hadiah' dari si Navigator. Tapi kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai saat itu terdengar sebuah bunyi aliran seruling di udara.

Robin, sebagai pendengar pertama membelalakkan matanya.

"Tunggu, bunyi apa itu?"

Seisi dek terdiam dan menatap Robin heran.

SWIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG

"Akh~"

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba semua yang ada di dek ambruk di tempat masing-masing. Kecuali Luffy, sang kapten yang masih berdiri menatap heran ke arah para nakamanya yang tertidur tanpa sebab.

"MINNA! KALIAN KENAPA?" Luffy mengguncang-guncang tubuh para nakamanya satu persatu. Tapi tiada seorangpun yang sadar dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luffy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

NGUUUUUUUUUNNGGGG

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara derungan misterius memekakkan telinga. Luffy membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berkeliling mencari sumber suara. Namun, sejauh mata memandang. Ia tidak melihat apapun di lautan. Tapi, saat ia mendongak menatap langit, sebuah benda membuat perhatiaannya teralihkan.

"Benda apa itu? Kok bisa terbang?" Luffy meraba topi jerami dikepalanya sembari menunjuk benda misterius yang tampak melayang menghampiri kapal.

Benda itu sangat menyilaukan dan terlihat lumayan besar. Luffy merasa begitu penasaran dan tidak sabaran menunggu kedatangan benda itu. Namun, cukup lama menunggu, benda itu belum jua mendatanginya. Luffy mendengus.

"Kenapa belum datang juga?" Keluhnya sembari memutar lengan hendak memelarkan tangan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak datang padaku. Maka aku yang datang padamu." Luffy tersenyum licik dan memelarkan tangannya meraih benda yang sangat jauh dan tinggi itu. Cukup lama memelarkan tangan,

HUP

Luffy tersenyum senang saat memastikan tangannya sudah meraih benda itu. Segera saja ia menarik dirinya meninggalkan kapal dan melayang menuju benda misterius tersebut.

BRUUK

Luffy mendarat secara tidak terhormat di atas lantai emas yang tampak seperti dek kapal.

"Shishishi. Kupikir ini burung. Tidak tahunya ka… EEEEHHH?"

Tiba-tiba Luffy menyadari kalau tempat yang ia pijak saat itu adalah dek sebuah kapal aneh yang rasanya begitu familiar.

"Tunggu. Kapal kok bisa terbang? SUGOII! Tapi… Rasanya aku pernah ke sini deh. Tapi kapan ya?" Luffy kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia celingukan sana-sini mengamati suasana dek yang sangat sepi sunyi. Tidak melihat seorangpun di sana, ia berteriak sana-sini mencari seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini padanya.

"SESEORANG! SIAPA SAJA! DIMANA KALIAN?" Luffy berteriak di setiap sudut kapal yang megah dan besar itu.

Namun, tiada seorangpun yang menjawab teriakannya.

Sementara Luffy sibuk mencari penghuni kapal misterius itu. Seseorang mengamatinya dari jejauhan.

"Hei, sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu terhormat." Kata pria misterius itu menatap tajam Luffy yang sibuk berteriak seperti tarzan.

"MINNAAAA! SIAPAPUN KELUARLAH!"

**.**

**.**

BUZZZZZZZSSHHHHH

Dentuman keras akibat ombak besar menabrak dinding kapal cukup keras. Sehingga membuat sejumlah air laut masuk ke dek dan menyiram para kru mugiwara yang masih tertidur lelap disana.

"Ng…"

Nami membuka matanya dan terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Namun, matanya segera terbelalak saat melihat bayangan besar yang membuat gelap lantai di depannya. Walau ragu, Nami memberanikan berbalik melihat siapa yang memiliki bayangan sebesar itu. Dan…

NGOOOOOOOOOOKKKK

Seekor monster laut bertubuh ular berkepala singa mengaum menunjukkan keperkasaannya. Nami ternganga shock. Bibirnya bergetar dan matanya hendak keluar saking kagetnya. Tidak bisa menahan rasa takut yang menggerogoti dirinya. Iapun berteriak sekencangnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua kru yang tadi masih tertidur membuka mata dan langsung terduduk melihat apa yang baru saja ada di depan mereka. Monster itu menjulurkan kepalanya kearah Nami dan bersiap menerkamnya. Sampai saat itu,

"ANCIEN FLEUR!"

Robin segera mengambil tindakan dengan menumbuhkan sejumlah tangan ke lantai membentuk jalan dan mengguling-gulingkan tubuh Nami menjauhi monster tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Nami berteriak sekencangnya. Monster itu terlihat marah dan siap mengejar Nami. Tapi,

TINGGGG

Zoro menahan kepala monster itu dengan ke-3 pedangnya. Sedangkan Usopp menembak sebelah mata sang monster yang berhasil membuat satu matanya buta. Hal ini membuat monster itu mengaum dengan suara keras yang bergema. Brook memanfaatkan kesempatan memainkan biola yang berhasil membuat monster itu terdiam dan tiba-tiba tertidur. Saat si monster tidak sadar, Sanji beserta Chopper & Franky memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menendang dan memukul monster itu sekuat tenaga.

BHONGGGGGGG

Monster itu terlempar ke lautan dengan jarak yang sangat jauh.

SEEERRRR

Tangan-tangan Robin melempar tubuh Nami ke udara. Sanji yang melihatnya langsung melompat dari lantai 2 dan melayang hendak menangkap tubuh Nami.

"YOHOHOHOHO"

"NAMI-SWAAAAANNNNN~ SANG PANGERAN DATANG MENYELAMA…."

DWOOONGGGG

Bola mata Sanji hendak keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat Brook yang sudah duluan menangkap tubuh Nami.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja nona cantik?"

"Ya, Arigatou Brook."

"KURANG AJAR KAU BROOK! BERANINYA KAU MENGAMBIL MOMENKU! AKAN KUPANGGANG KAU NANTI!"

BRUKK*%&$#%$#&%*(&(

Sanji ambruk di lantai dengan menyedihkan. Sedangkan Brook mendarat dengan gagah perkasa sambil menggendong tubuh Nami.

"Aku kan tidak punya daging untuk kau panggang…"

Usopp, Franky dan Chopper tertawa geli. Sedangkan Robin tersenyum lega melihat Nami yang sudah selamat.

"Hei, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Zoro membuat seisi dek terdiam dan menatapnya was-was.

"Entahlah. Tapi seingatku setelah mendengar suara seruling tadi aku tertidur dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi." Kata Nami ngeri

"Betul. Aku juga begitu. Suara seruling tadi membuatku tidak sadarkan diri." Timbrung Chopper

"Benar juga. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya bunyi seruling itu membuat kita terhipnotis secara bersamaan. Dan berhasil membuat kita tak sadarkan diri dalam beberapa saat. Tapi herannya, dari mana suara itu? Bukankah kita saat ini berada di tengah samudra."

"Ya, Robin benar! Dari mana suara itu datang? Dan siapa yang membunyikannya? Apa motiv suara itu membuat kita tidak sadarkan diri begini?" Ulas Nami penasaran. Semuanyapun terdiam ikut berpikir.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Chopper menyadari sesuatu. Ia melirik kembali seisi dek. Dan mencoba menghitung jumlah nakamanya.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,…. GAWAT! MINNNAAAAA! MANA LUFFY?"

Chopper berteriak histeris. Seisi dek terdiam dan membelalakkan mata mereka.

"BENAR JUGA. MANA LUFFY?" Teriak Nami cemas

"LUFFFFYYYYYYYYYY!"

**TBC**

**Oke.. bagaimana? Apakah layak untuk di lanjut?**

**See.. Komeng…**


End file.
